The subject matter described herein relates generally to an automated fiber placement system and, more particularly, to methods and systems for automatically placing fiber within a female mold to fabricate a layer for a blade root section.
Wind turbines have been receiving increased attention for being environmentally safe and relatively inexpensive alternative energy sources. With the growing interest in alternative energy sources, considerable efforts have been made to develop wind turbines that are reliable and efficient. At least some known wind turbines include a rotor that transforms wind energy into a rotational torque that drives one or more generators.
At least some known rotors include a plurality of blade root sections. Some known systems fabricate blade root sections by rolling a sheet of fibers about a mandrel, positioning an outer surface of the mandrel against an inner surface of a mold, and mechanically pressing the sheet of rolled fibers against the inner surface of the mold. Other known systems fabricate blade root sections by unrolling the sheet of fibers against the inner surface of the mold.